Never Stop Loving Me
by LilFantasy
Summary: Lia and Paul were in love, but Paul broke it off without a reason. Now Paul has phased and imprints on Lia, will Lia forgive him and accept the imprint? Or will she reject it in fear of getting hurt again? And what about her abusive father? Paul/OC Video summary with pictures link on my profile! Uncomplete. (idk if I will get back to this or not)
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you guys enjoy the story! This is my first time doing a Paul/OC story so I hope it's good enough.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Lia**_

_Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned and stuck my head under my pillow trying to block out the beeping noise coming from the alarm clock but of course the peacefulness didn't last as my cousin Kim came running into my room.

"LIA CONNWELLER GET YOUR BUTT UP RIGHT NOW!" at Kim's loud voice that I wasn't expecting, I jumped up and ended up rolling off the bed in the process landing on the floor in a tangled mess with the blankets

"ugh go away Kim!" I mumbled but she was already out of the room laughing yelling at me to hurry up and get ready for school, ugh school.

I finally was able to untangle myself from the blankets and get off the floor. I dragged myself to my closet and dresser pulling out the clothes I needed for the day and jumped in the shower. Once I was done I quickly changed into my clothes which so happened to be a dress since it was supposed to be nice out for the day.

The dress had spaghetti straps and went a little bit above my knees, it was white and had pinkish orange flowers on it with a little black on it as the I guess you could say, vines of the flowers. With the dress I grabbed my white flats and put them on my feet then headed out of my room and downstairs where Kim was at the table along with her parents.

"Morning Lia" Kim's dad said when he seen me, I sat at the table next to Kim and smiled at her dad

"Morning Uncle Ted" he went back to reading his newspaper then Kim's mom walked to the table with a plate of eggs and bacon for me

"Thanks Auntie Lilly" I smiled at her too and she returned the smile while getting her own plate and sitting at the table next to her husband

"Good morning Lia, both of you need to head out after you're done eating. Don't wanna be late" Me and Kim nodded our heads then ate faster

Once we were done I grabbed my backpack which was black and had an outline of a red wolf on it howling at the moon, while Kim grabbed hers which was covered in the colors of the rainbow. Before we closed the door we yelled out a goodbye to Uncle Ted and Aunt Lilly then headed out onto the street walking to school.

Guess I should say why I live with Kim's parents. When I was ten my mother had died in a car accident and so I lived with my dad, everything was fine until I hit the age of fourteen then I realized the temper my dad had gotten. Every now and then he came home drunk or whenever I did something he didn't like he would hit me, now it wasn't often that he did that but as I got older it was more often than the year before. Then when I was fifteen, close to turning sixteen he had lost it. He came home one night and hit me but instead of stopping he kept it up and soon hitting turned into punching then kicking me. I was in pretty bad shape and after what seemed like hours my dad was pulled off of me and the person who had saved me was Sam Uley. I didn't remember anything else from that night but after that my dad was sent to jail and I lived with Kim and her parents since.

"So I heard Paul and Jared have been talking to Sam Uley lately" I looked at Kim and noticed her cheeks go red when she said Jared's name. Kim had a crush on Jared Cameron since before I can even remember but of course the guy didn't even notice her, even if I had gone out with Jared's best friend.

Yes, I went out with Paul Lahote. We had gone out when we were both fifteen, I can honestly say we had been in love. Paul was my first everything and I was his too, we both had lost our virginity to each other and I guess that is what hit me most when we broke up, I was one of those girls who wanted to lose her virginity to the guy I was going to be with for the rest of my life and I had thought Paul was my future but that changed when we were close to turning sixteen, a couple of weeks before my dad had did what he did. He never gave me a reason why he broke it off but now we were both close to turning seventeen; it's been a little over a year since. I had noticed Paul change, but I had changed too. Paul started sleeping with other girls but I could tell he was never truly happy, he always looked like he was hurting and it seemed like sleeping around was his way of hiding it or even denying it. I couldn't really talk because I had slept around a little bit too, but I still loved Paul and Kim knew it.

"Really? Don't they hate Sam?" I had remembered Paul mentioning how he hated Sam, apparently he didn't like his attitude or something then Jared had come out of nowhere saying he thought the same.

"you told me they do so it confused me too" I nodded my head and the rest of the walk to school we didn't talk. I think we were both trying to figure out why they would be talking to Sam for.

When we reached school, I right away found Paul and Jared leaning against the side of Paul's truck. Me and Kim had both noticed that they changed recently, they both had gotten taller and had more muscle than before which was saying something because they already had muscle, and when I had accidently brushed against Paul's arm on my way to class two days ago his arm was really hot.

I couldn't help but stare at Paul and I knew Kim was staring at Jared too because we had both stopped walking and oddly enough we both let out a sigh as we stared at them. Of course it didn't last because not long after did Paul and Jared stare right back at us. I smirked at them then turned away but unlike Kim, her face turned red from embarrassment at being caught then she turned away to stare at the ground like it was something interesting.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kim's hand leading her towards the school; I could still feel the guys eyes on us as we walked into the school. Once we got to my locker I told Kim I would see her in first period which was English. I opened my locker and put the books I needed in my bag but as soon as I turned around I knocked into someone, whoever it was felt like a rock!

"Damn, I'm sorry" I felt my eyes widen when I heard the persons voice, I was glad my head was down at that moment

"Paul" I don't know why but it came out as a whisper and I looked up to meet Paul's eyes. I could see hurt, but his eyes seem….softer then when I see him with everyone else, it reminded me of the Paul I fell in love with

"Lia" he whispered my name as well, it was like if he said my name loud enough I would disappear

I could feel tears forming in my eyes, it's been forever since I heard him say my name and the first time in a while that he said something to me that didn't sound harsh (he started having...anger problems too). I couldn't help it and put my hand on his chest, of course I felt the heat he seemed to develop but I guess I did it to make sure he was real. I felt the a tear run down my cheek but I was sure Paul didn't even notice because I put my head back down so I quickly wiped it, acting like I was scratching my cheek (pretty sure I failed pretending though). Then the bell rang and we jumped apart and the moment ended much to my disappointment.

We both noticed we were the only ones in the hall, so the bell meant class had started and we were both late.

"You should head to class" and before I could even say he should too, or anything else he was already down the hall

I felt like bursting into tears but I knew if I did I would just leave school, never mind showing my face. So I sucked it up and walked to the direction of my class. When I walked in the door everyone stared at me of course, I apologized to the teacher who noticed the look on my face and instead of giving me detention, let it slide. I was thankful for that and continued to go to my seat next to Kim. Right when I sat down a note slid onto my desk, I knew it was Kim asking what happened. We ended up passing notes the whole class, I told her everything that happened in the hall and Kim being the softy and romantic she is, almost started crying. I still felt like crying myself but I tried to think of other things instead of Paul…which didn't exactly happen.

After what seemed like forever, the morning was finally over and now it was lunch time. I only had to get past lunch and two more classes and I was good for the day to escape to my bed where me and Kim will sit and talk about anything other than Paul and Jared, and of course eat our way through ice cream. Did I forget to mention how lucky I was to have Kim by my side?

Lunch went by quicker than I thought. Me and Kim didn't really talk, we just ate our food but once in a while we both took a quick glance at the table where Paul and Jared sat with their other guy friends. I knew that Paul was staring at me every once in a while, I could always tell when he was staring at me for some strange reason. Before I knew, the end of lunch bell had ringed.

Kim stood up from the table and threw her food away, I followed her and together we walked out of the doors back into the hall where kids were rushing to get to their lockers and grab their stuff in time for class, or like most of the other kids were doing which was standing in the hall talking to their friends. I walked to my locker and Kim followed me seeing as she didn't need to go to hers. When I opened my locker I felt someone's hand on my back so I turned around to see Brent, one of the players of the school which was also one of the guys I had slept with before.

"So Lia, tonight at my house what do you say?" Acting like Kim wasn't even standing there; he backed me up into my now closed locker with his arm resting on it above my head

"no thanks" I pushed him away but I felt him grab my arm, so tight that I felt myself flinch at the pressure

"I don't take no for an answer" I could see anger in his eyes, anger that reminded me of my dad right before he would slap me and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"Brent get off her! Can't you see she's not breathing!" I could hear Kim yell but I couldn't see her face or Brent's

"Get your filthy hands off her!" I heard and immediately knew it was Paul, I felt Brent get thrown off of me and I could suddenly breathe again and I could see clearly

Brent was on the floor with Paul ontop of him throwing punch after punch, Kim took hold of my hand and was looking frantic like she didn't know if she should do something to stop Paul or not, and a crowd had formed around us. Then suddenly some of the crowd got pushed out of the way as Jared came through. Once he got sight of me then shifted his gaze over to Paul he seemed to get what happened, he ran over to Paul and managed to throw Paul off of Brent who now had a blood covered face. I watched as Paul shook like he was having a seizure or something and he took one last look at me before he ran down the hall and shoved the doors open with so much force they banged up against the wall, Jared ran after him.

After that the principle came over with two other teachers asking what happened, but everyone was too shocked to speak.

From then on, my life changed more than I could ever imagine.

_**I have a video summary link on my profile for this fanfic, it has the full out summary and pictures of people in the story, INCLUDING Lia!**_

_**Btw, sorry if I update kind of slow…Senior year of high school is very busy.**_

_**Reviews are welcome~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's another chapter :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lia**_

It has been three weeks since the fight between Paul and Brent and when Paul suddenly ran off shaking. After two weeks Jared had come back with even more muscle than before, his skin was hotter, his hair was even shorter and he had gotten taller.

But the weirdest thing was, he started to notice Kim.

_Flashback_

"_**Lia! Jared kept staring at me in History class!" was the first thing that came out of Kim's mouth when she met up with me to go to lunch; her face was red like a tomato and she had the biggest smile on her face**_

"_**Jared? Jared Cameron?" she rolled her eyes at me and if possible, her smile got even bigger**_

"_**YES!" people in the hall turned to stare at us so I put my hand over Kim's mouth**_

"_**Okay okay" I started laughing and took my hand off her mouth, a pout on her lips.**_

"_**You don't believe me!"**_

"_**well Jared never noticed you before so why would he now?" I didn't realize how harsh it had sounded until I seen tears in Kim's eyes **_

"_**Kim I didn't mean it like that, honestly!" She kept blinking her eyes to make it so she wouldn't cry**_

"_**it's okay, if I didn't see the look on his face I wouldn't have believed it either" she tried to smile but I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me in a hug, she wrapped her arms around my waist and I could hear her sniffles**_

"_**what do you mean by the look on his face?" **_

_**In my ear I could hear her whisper "like I was his world, it was like he seen the sun for the first time"**_

After that, Jared kept staring at Kim no matter where we were at the time and he even came up and talked to her a couple of times. I didn't know why he was giving her attention all of a sudden but I would find out. I was happy for Kim and knew Jared wasn't the type to just use girls like Paul turned out to be, but I wouldn't take the chance of letting Jared hurt Kim.

Today was no different with Jared talking to Kim but when the bell rang for first period Kim ran off to her class and usually Jared would go follow her but instead he stayed where I was.

"Lia, you're Kim's best friend right?" I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Jared

"Obviously, do you see Kim hanging out with anyone else?" this time Jared rolled his eyes

"she's with Michelle sometimes" Michelle was a girl Kim and I talked to sometimes, we were friends but not really close

"true, but not as much as she's with me" he nodded his head and I was starting to get annoyed

"seriously Jared what do you want?" he turned to look at me and his face expression changed, his eyes got a softer look and he looked...troubled.

"do you think Kim would want to go on a date with me?" I felt my eyes widen

"Jared, why are you suddenly talking to Kim? If you're going to hurt her you better stop now before I hurt you way worse than you could ever hurt her" Jared's eyes went huge and he suddenly looked panicked

"no no no! I would never hurt Kim!" he got a painful look on his face, now he was really confusing me

"then why suddenly pay attention to her? I love Kim like a sister; I mean we are family so I don't want her getting hurt"

"I finally opened my eyes, and now that I have I don't want to let her go" Now if this was someone I haven't known too well I would have told them they were lying but this was Jared, and I had spent a lot of time with him when I was dating Paul, I could tell he was telling the truth.

"then go ask her, since we are already late to class I'm just going to skip first period. You should go practice what you're going to say ya know since you look…scared" I ended up snickering at the thought of Jared being scared to ask a girl out

"oh yeah real funny" he rolled his eyes and started walking down the hall

"ASK HER WHEN SHE GETS OUT OF CLASS!" I shouted down the hall, he raised his hand up meaning he had heard me, and as a thank you.

I sighed and slid down the lockers to sit on the floor, I was honestly too lazy to walk to my next class and sit outside waiting for the bell to ring. I reached into my bag to pull out a book but I see someone standing in front of me. I looked up and couldn't help but gasp and let my mouth drop open when I see who it is.

Paul Lahote was standing in front of me. I gasped not only because of Paul actually being here but because he was taller, his hair was shorter, and he had even more…muscle! How is that possible? Oh and he was staring at me with a weird expression on his face. It reminded me of the way Kim had described Jared staring at her in class.

"Lia" he shifted his weight to his other foot, he looked kind of uncomfortable standing there

"Paul, you know you can sit" I patted the floor with my left hand and slowly he walked over and sat down, I felt heat coming off of him just like Jared and all I wanted was for him to move closer to me

"so three weeks of you gone and now you're suddenly back and…you've changed" I raised my eyebrow and watched as he played with his fingers, the last time I seen him this nervous was when I had that pregnancy scare!

"Uh yeah, I was really sick. For the…change I don't know what happened" he looked me in the eyes and I knew he was lying. Both he and Jared were hiding something.

"Alrighty then, why aren't you in class?" okay so maybe that was stupid to ask since I wasn't in class either

"says the girl who is sitting in the hallway when she's supposed to be in class" I could feel myself smile, for just a moment it reminded me of the times when I was happy.

"hey you're sitting here too" I pushed on Paul's arm but he didn't even move

"because I saw you sitting here, I decided to keep you company"

"since when does Paul Lahote just decide to keep someone like me Lia Connweller, company?" I could see the smirk form on his face

"you know you've always been special to me" he turned to look at me and I almost wanted to slap myself when I felt heat rise to my face

"use to be special you mean" Paul shook his head and stood up, pulling me up with him

My back was against the lockers, Paul had put his left hand on my waist and his right hand was resting on my cheek. I could tell I was blushing at how close Paul's face was to mine, if I moved forward just a little bit, I would be kissing Paul and I wanted to do it so bad. But I guess my wish came true because not even a minute later did Paul lean forward and bring his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled on his hair telling him I wanted more. It soon turned into a pretty heated make out session against the lockers, I honestly didn't want to end it but once my legs were wrapped around Paul's waist and his hand was up my shirt I knew I had to stop it. So I pushed on his chest to tell him I wanted to stop, once my feet were back on the ground I looked at Paul's face, he was hurt that I had pushed him away.

"Paul, I can't just make out with you in the hallway. You know that you never gave me a reason why we broke up and until you do, I can't decide if I can forgive you or not without that reason" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling on it slightly. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help but think of how much…hotter he had gotten.

"I want to tell you, I do but I'm afraid you will think I'm lying. I don't know if I could take that" I sighed and grabbed Paul's hand

"whenever you're ready then tell me, but until then I can't forgive you" I didn't expect it so I let out a little squeak when Paul wrapped his warm arms around my shoulders pulling me into him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and we stayed like that for I don't know how long but once the bell rang we pulled away from each other as the hall started to fill up with students

"you know Jared is probably asking Kim out right now"

"really? Didn't think he had the guts to do it" Paul laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I grabbed my bag and started walking down the hall. I could already feel the glares girls were giving me.

"I gave him a little encouragement I guess" Paul looked down at me and I smiled, I wish things could stay like this and I would gladly take him back but I needed to know why he even broke up with me in the first place.

"Lia can I just say one thing?"

"You know you can say anything Paul" I laughed a little but stopped when I noticed the serious look on his face

After a while he finally answered

"I never stopped loving you Lia" a smile had went right on my face, and so did the blush and I guess it was good enough for Paul because he smiled right back

"I never stopped loving you either" he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning, and Paul being happy was all I needed right now

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his; pulling on his shirt to make sure he didn't pull away, he put his hands on my waist and I felt him pull me closer to him. I knew everyone in the hall was staring but I didn't care.

I finally pulled away from Paul, I heard him make a noise that told me he didn't want to stop.

"No more kissing until you tell me the reason" I could have sworn I heard him whine but it must have been my imagination

"Dammit" I laughed and took his hand in mine

"Come on; let's go see if Jared asked Kim yet!"

With a smile on both of our faces, we walked down the hall hand in hand. Both truly happy for the first time in what had seemed like forever.

_**Hope you guys liked it!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or just took the time to read it~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here it goes~**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Lia**_

So it turns out while I was making out with Paul, Jared had asked Kim out and just like I thought of course she said yes.

When me and Paul had spotted Jared and Kim in the hall they were holding hands and not even talking, just smiling at each other like they were already in love and it was the first time they felt in love…well in Kim's case that is true seeing as she has only ever liked Jared, not even a celebrity she had a crush on! Anyways, Kim had said yes and today was Friday, the night of their first date and of course I was helping Kim get ready.

"Do you know where he's taking you?" I asked Kim as she sat on her bed and I searched through her closet

"to the movies, then out to eat" I looked over at her to see her touching her hair that I had curled slightly and put a pin in to hold her bangs back, her bangs tended to hide her face which she didn't need to do seeing as she was honestly beautiful.

"Pft typical first date" I then pulled out a plain white shirt that was a low cut so that way it showed a little bit but not too much and black skinny jeans paired with black flats

"I know but it's with Jared! We could jump off a plane for crying out loud and I would care as long as I was with him! Ooooh good outfit" Kim stood up from the bed and grabbed the clothes out of my hand and walked into her bathroom to change, she left the door open so we could talk

"Don't bring a jacket" I told her going to sit on her bed, I had already done her makeup and hair so after changing she was done

"Why?" She walked out of the bathroom with a confused look on her face

"So that way when you get cold Jared can warm you up!" she rolled her eyes and sat on her bed behind me so I turned around to face her

"No problem with that! Hey, what's going on with you and Paul? I haven't even asked you yet since I was so busy with Jared" I remember how Kim had stared at me and Paul's hands when we had walked up to her and Jared, and ever since then we would hug and hold hands when we were together, but of course haven't kissed since seeing as he still didn't tell me why he broke up with me.

"Well, he still hasn't told me why he broke up with me but when he does…we are officially back together" next thing I see is Kim tackling me in a hug repeating how happy she is for me (I almost fell off the bed!)

"he better tell you soon! I want the happy Lia back"

"I do too, I can tell she's already coming back!" I started remembering the make out session in the hall and felt heat rise to my face

Kim had noticed before I could hide it and of course demanded for details, so I told her everything. By the end of it she was so excited that I was getting back with Paul, Kim and Paul may not have talked much but she had also noticed how upset he had gotten along with me so she was happy that we were no longer going to be like that.

Then, the doorbell rang and Kim shot up from the bed and started panicking.

"calm down! I'll go answer the door then yell for you that Jared is here. Then of course you come down the stairs but go slow! And he will see how amazing you look!" Kim started taking deep breaths by the time I left the room, I hope she won't forget to actually ya know…breathe.

"Hey Jared!" I said to him when I opened the door; he was standing there dressed like he wanted to impress Kim and had flowers in his hand, so typical.

"Hey Lia, is Kim ready?" I felt bad for the boy, he looked nervous. I wonder if this was his first time actually taking a girl on a real date

"yup hold on" I hope she won't trip down the stairs! "KIM!" I yelled up the stairs

She wasted no time going to the top of the stairs but like is told her to do she took her time coming down the stairs and I had to say, she looked even more pretty with her makeup and her hair being not so straight. I could have sworn I heard Jared gasp or something.

"Y-you look…amazing Kim" Oh damn Jared Cameron is blushing! Where's the camera!

"Thanks" Kim looked down shyly, her cheeks pink when she noticed Jared was nervous just like she was

"Okay you kids go on!" I starting pushing Kim to the door then started pushing both of them out the door

"Don't forget to use a condom!" I shouted to them when they reached Jared's car, and boy was Kim's horrified face worth it!

I shut the door laughing and walked to the living room turning the TV on and laying down on the couch, it didn't seem like long but right when I started getting comfortable someone knocked on the door. I should slap whoever is at the door!

…or maybe not.

Standing in the doorway was who else but Paul.

"I need to tell you, its been almost three days! You don't realize how bad I need you Lia" With every word Paul stepped closer to me until he was right in front of me with his right hand on my cheek

"I'm ready to listen whenever you're ready" I whispered, he took my hand into his and walked over to the couch, I sat down next to him and pulled my leg up on the couch so I was facing him

"Please believe me when I tell you this, and remember I never wanted to break up with you" he kept hold of my hand in his so I squeezed it to let him know I wasn't going anywhere and nodded my head for him to continue

"So about a week after your pregnancy scare, I had come over to see how you were doing since I knew you were still pretty freaked out over it" he took a deep breath and squeezed my hand "I didn't realize you had went to visit Kim but your dad was home so he let me in and had told me you weren't home and that you were over Kim's house" he looked away from me and stared at the floor "he apparently found the pregnancy test in the trash" a small gasp escaped my lips, why haven't I known about this? "your dad looked pretty angry, and before I could even react he pushed me and I fell back into the wall and into the mirror that was hanging near the front door, I told him I would have been there for you every step of the way if you were pregnant but he didn't want to hear it" I could feel tears forming in my eyes at the image of my dad hurting Paul "he told me if I didn't break up with you and leave you alone then he would…hurt you so I thought that if I broke up with you then he wouldn't hurt you" I heard Paul's voice crack and even though he wasn't looking at me I knew he had tears forming in his eyes.

Paul wasn't one to cry but me and Jared are the only ones who ever witnessed it, and this was only the second time I seen it happen.

"you're wrong, breaking up with me didn't stop him" I wondered why he was calling me a slut and saying how I was just like my mother, getting pregnant in high school. It hadn't even registered that he would be talking about the pregnancy test, but then again it was negative so getting pregnant in high school didn't exactly fit me.

Paul then looked at me, and this time tears started falling down his cheeks. I knew it caused him pain but I didn't think this much but the thought of my dad hurting me could have upset him too

"you mean…he hurt you? I couldn't even protect you and I just…left you there all alone" I felt tears fall down my cheeks too as I stood up and sat back down again in Paul's lap. He wrapped his arms around me as I rested my head on his shoulder

"it wasn't your fault Paul, and you couldn't protect me anyway since you didn't even know but it wasn't the first time he hurt me"

As we both sat on the couch wrapped up in each other and comforting each other, I told him all the times my dad had hit me before then explained to him the night I told myself I never wanted to see my father ever again. I told Paul how I was in the hospital for a few days for my injuries, I started crying more as I thought about that night but it would have been worse if Paul wasn't holding onto me like if he let go I would fall apart, and at that moment it really was only Paul holding me together.

"ugh all this crying has made me tired" I said when I had finally stopped crying, and after I had finished telling him everything

"you should go sleep then, I could go" I felt him kiss my forehead

"I don't want you to leave"

"then I won't" Paul stood up from the couch with me in his arms

"really?" I rested my head against his chest as he walked up the stairs to my room and laid me down on the bed, then walked around my bed to lie down on the other side

"Sleep" was all he said before he kissed me, then when he pulled away I moved as close as I could to him and rested my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around me, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

Finally, I had gotten Paul back. Now I could be truly happy again.

_**This had been a shorter chapter than the other two but seeing as I basically started writing two chapters in one day (which is surprising for myself) I say it was pretty decent :D**_

_**Thanks to those who review and/or take the time to read my story!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I only own Lia **_

When I woke up I felt like I was honestly on fire, I felt myself start to freak out but then I noticed a arm hanging over my side. Oh yeah last night.

Last night, when Paul confessed to why he broke up with me then both of us in tears and being so tired we just fell asleep in my bed. Wait…KIM! I quickly moved Paul's arm from around me and stood up from the bed and went into the hall and walked to Kim's room to find her bed empty…where the hell was she? I walked back into my room to Paul snoring and grabbed my phone, one voicemail from Kim.

_I won't be home tonight, I'm pretty sure you're sleeping since you didn't pick up so you wouldn't have noticed the big storm last night. So yeah, Jared was worried about me going home even though you would be there so I'm staying over his house tonight and NO there will be NO sex! K bye love you Lia!_

I couldn't help but laugh at Kim's voicemail, sleeping over Jared's huh? Such a bad girl, I laughed again but then stopped and covered my mouth and I noticed Paul stopped snoring and moved around to face me, and opened his eyes.

"what's so funny?" by his voice you could tell he was still half asleep

"Kim left me a voicemail saying Jared didn't want her going home in the storm we apparently had last night so she stayed over his house" I walked over to the dresser to pick out my clothes for the day but then I spotted Paul's shirt on the floor and picked it up

"And that is funny because?" I smirked and headed for the bathroom

"Because, she left in the voicemail that there will be NO sex and well it's funny when Kim says it" He shook his head and let out a laugh of his own before laying back down on my bed

"Where are you going with my shirt?" but instead of answering him I walked into the bathroom and shut the door

I stripped off my clothes and turned on the water then stepped into the shower, I started washing my hair and once I was done the bathroom door opened

"Paul is there something you need?" then before I could even do anything, Paul had pulled the shower curtains back and stepped into the shower, and had me against the wall in the shower

"You, is what I need" then his lips were on mine, his hands everywhere and there was no way I would tell him no, I had Paul naked in front of me I mean come on!

Well at least now I can say I had sex in the shower before, not sure if that is a good thing or bad thing but oh well! It was with Paul, the one I knew I would certainly be with forever.

After my 'shower' with Paul, I had slipped his shirt on with only my underwear under and Paul had just slipped his pants back on saying there's a chance he might get a call in for work (even though I knew he technically didn't work, I knew it dealt with Sam) but I didn't question it.

I was downstairs making eggs and Paul was sitting at the table watching me, now that usually would have been pretty creepy but it didn't bother me at all. When I was done I made a plate for myself and Paul and in no time he was done with his, me finishing about a few minutes after him.

"so where are Kim's parents?" he asked me when I was done cleaning dishes and we were sitting on the couch

"they went to Seattle to visit some friends, they told us no boys over but I guess that rule is broken" I leaned up and kissed Paul, he was sitting down with his legs stretched out in front of him, and I was laying down on the couch with my legs on his lap

"such a bad girl" I laughed as he bent down to kiss me, but right when he pulled away the front door opened. And in walked Kim…and Jared.

"GROSS!" I quickly pulled away from Paul and pulled his shirt down to try and cover myself while Paul glared at Jared, could have sworn he growled at him!

"Well now I know why you didn't pick up your phone!" Kim smirked but I just rolled my eyes at her

"so Kimmy you remembered to use a condom right?" Kim's eyes widened and her face turned red, even Jared blushed while me and Paul sat there laughing

"I should be asking you that!" I stuck my tongue out at her

"Psh, I'm always careful darling" I got up off of Paul and the couch, grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her up the stairs with me

"Where are you going?" both Paul and Jared asked

"Girl talk!" I shouted down at them then walked into my room with Kim and shut the door

"So, is my Kimmy still innocent?" I smirked when her face turned red again, she went to go sit on my bed while I grabbed a pair of jean short shorts and slipped them on

"do I seem like the girl who would have sex on the first date?" Kim rolled her eyes and slapped me when I went to sit next to her on the bed

"OW! I know I just had to ask sheesh"

"So, Paul told you the reason why?"

I then told Kim about what Paul had told me last night (leaving out Paul crying) then how we fell asleep on my bed, then of course told her about the shower I mean I did tell Kim basically EVERYTHING about my life anyway, we didn't keep secrets but if we did it was for a reason but that was rare.

"We should go back downstairs, boys are probably getting annoyed at us taking so long" I told Kim, she nodded her head and we walked down the stairs but when we reached the living room, Jared was smirking at me. There was NO way he had heard what I was saying upstairs.

"so now that you girls are done with your girl talk" Paul fake shivered and I slapped his arm which kind of hurt "can we go get food?"

"Paul you just ate!" Kim laughed next to me, holding Jared's hand

"Damn pig" I muttered going back upstairs and changed into a black long sleeved shirt, then when I got back downstairs I handed Paul his shirt back which he slipped on

"so where are we going?" Kim asked looking at Jared, they both looked really happy. I was glad Jared had finally noticed Kim even though I still wanted to know why he really suddenly did

"Sam and Emily's of course!" Jared said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I hope she made muffins!" I rolled my eyes at Paul and I knew Kim did the same

"Pigs" Both me and Kim said at the same time…then Paul and Jared chased us down the street with all of us laughing the whole way to Sam and Emily's

_**Next chapter Emily and Sam come in! Sorry if it was a short chapter**_

_**Reviews are welcome! :D**_

_**Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
